1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a high-rise building cleaning machine, which is a vertically moving cleaning machine especially applicable to the outer walls of high-rise buildings and which contains a pair of rotary arms that can automatically turn 180 degrees about a horizontal axis; a horizontal and a vertical brush sets are connected to two sides of the rotary arm pair, which forms a structure for automatic washing of the outer walls of high-rise buildings.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Following the rapid developments of architecture technology and modern economy, it is quite common that high-rise buildings of scores or even more than one hundred floors are constructed frequently in metropolitan areas, which brings the problem of cleaning the facings of high-rise buildings, a problem having become a central issue of the usage and maintenance of buildings of this kind.
Platforms that can move vertically are commonly installed in high-rise buildings for cleaning their outer walls. But personnel is needed to be carried with the platforms for manually controlling the positioning of the platforms and cleaning the walls, which brings about the following disadvantages:
(1) The control procedures are complex and the cleaning job is time consuming and labor-costly
The prior structure of the platforms for cleaning the outer walls of high-rise buildings described above needs, in its operation, complex manual control for its elevation and man power for the cleaning that the work load for the personnel is heavy and the cleaning job as a result is particularly time-consuming and labor-costly.
(2) The limitation of manual cleaning brings blind spots
Besides the shortcomings of manual cleaning mentioned above in (1), there exists another disadvantage in the prior art, that is, the blind spots of cleaning on the large area of the outer walls of high-rise buildings due to the limited range of manual cleaning.
(3) Personnel is needed to carried with the prior cleaning platforms, which is of high risk
The safety of the operating personnel used in the prior cleaning platforms is the biggest concern in that mistakes made by the personnel when operating the platforms or an accidental breakdown of its structure may cause the platforms to drop onto the ground; on the other hand, the abnormal turbulence in the air between high-rise buildings is also potentially hazardous.